I am
by Alyssia Firevolt
Summary: Alexandria is only focused on allowing her two younger brothers live normal lives ever since their parents abandoned them, but what happens when an uninvited guest crashes at their place...literally. Now she must help the Garuru Platoon figure out how to get home. Their presence suddenly causes her to have strange dreams and visions of a world she doesn't know. Who is she really?


"Ben! Chris! Benjamin and Christopher Ravencross wake up or you won't get any breakfast!" Alexandria yelled as she set the plate full of scrambled eggs beside the toast, bacon and hash browns. Two young boys came down the stairs quickly, one throwing a black shirt with the letters DC in white on the front, the other throwing on one with an Autobots logo. They hopped up onto the stool and began picking out what they wanted to eat.

Alexandria smiled at her younger brothers. She was twenty-two years old with long, blonde hair that had red and black streaks through it. Her eyes were red like rubies. Her body was that of a model without the anorexia phase. She had a bit of a strange personality that could switch in a flash and she could be a bit sporadic and…verbal, which put a lot of guys off. Alexandria was pretty fearless, except when it came to spiders and heights under certain circumstances, and very independent.

Benjamin, her littlest brother was only six years old. He had brown messy hair and his eyes were hazel. He was like any other boy his age, except a bit smarter and more mature. He looked up to Alexandria like she was a god and aspired to be as tough and as fearless as she was.

Christopher, the middle child, was eleven. He was a bit bolder and more independent than Benjamin but looked up to Alexandria just the same. He also had a bit of fear; Alexandria could be real scary when she was in a bad mood or flat out angry. Chris had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"What's on your agenda for today, Sis?" Chris asked as he began eating his scrambled eggs.

"I have to go to school then work of course then go get groceries and make a stop at the bank." She replied as she finished her coffee and ate a piece of toast. "I may not get home until ten. Will you two be okay with having Pizza Hut for dinner tonight?"

"Can we have stuffed crust and breadsticks?!" Ben asked with excitement.

The eldest sibling smiled warmly and chuckled as she replied. "I suppose it's alright. You two have been well behaved."

"YAY!" Ben squeaked joyfully, making both his siblings laugh.

Alexandria soon went upstairs to get ready for school. She was going to an art college for animations and graphic design. Alexandria was a great artist with a lot of potential.

Ben and Chris picked up their plates and cleaned up before sitting in front of the TV. They watched the morning cartoons consisting of Zoids, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, American Dragon, Sonic X, and Transformers Armada.

"Transfomers, more than meets the eye! Transformers, robots in disguise!" Ben sang with a smile and a giggle. He then picked up his Optimus Prime action figure. "Hey, big brother…"

Chris looked at him. "Hmm?"

"What would you think it would be like to meet a real alien?"

"An alien like E.T. or like the Transformers?"

"Either or."

Chris sat up and thought deeply. "It…would be the most awesome thing in the universe!"

Ben smiled brightly and played with his toy. "I think so too, as long as they were good aliens."

"Even if they were actually bad aliens, Big Sis would deal with them and make them good or face her wrath. Big Sis wouldn't be scared so neither should we!" Chris said as he opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the porch.

His younger brother followed him and the both stared up into the sky. "If there are any aliens out there that wanna come over, you better be nice or else the mighty Ravencross Trio will put you in your place!" Chris yelled as he pointed up at the sky.

"Yeah, bring it on aliens!" Ben yelled as he copied his brother. "We can take on whatever you throw at us!"

The two boys stood there posing for a moment before relaxing and laughing happily. "Come on, let's go get ready for school-"

Suddenly a loud explosion sent the two boys diving to the ground. Dirt and smoke flew everywhere and the ground shook violently. After a few minutes the boys got up and looked back. Their eyes grew wide.

"C-Chris…it that…?"

"I-I think it is…"

They stepped off the porch and walked towards what looked like some strange space pod. It looked horribly damaged and sparks flew from some of the tears in its hull. Chris glanced back at his brother and signaled him to stay put. The younger sibling nodded and Chris stepped closer and closer to the pod.

Soon he carefully touched the surface of the pod. It was cool and he soon looked around for a way to open it.

"I can't find how to-"

The door of the pod hissed and blasted off, just missing Ben who quickly dove behind a tree and hid. Chis turned and hid on the opposite side of the pod. He peeked out and saw something he didn't believe. A little light purple creature stumbled out of the pod. It had a white belly and a belt strapped across its body and a purple hat. It reminded Chris of a frog…an alien frog. It was covered in wounds and was gripping its left arm as it stumbled again and fell to its knees. It then just sat there, breathing heavily.

Chris was about to step out of his hiding spot when he heard the snap of a twig. The light purple alien's head snapped up quickly as a gun materialized out of thin air. He spun and shot the tree where Ben was hiding. Ben screamed and ducked back behind it.

"Help!" Ben cried in a panic.

The alien stood to his feet and faced the tree. Chris ran out from behind the pod and towards his brother, hearing shot whiz by him. He slid behind the tree and grabbed Ben's arm.

"Are you okay?" Chris yelled as the alien shot a barrage of bullets, sending splinters flying.

"I-It's an alien! It's a REAL alien!" Ben squeaked between sobs as he hugged his big brother.

Chris kept him close to the tree so he wouldn't get hurt. He wasn't prepared for this like he thought. Ben was crying in terror; they were in a whole lot of trouble.

The bullets suddenly stopped flying and everything grew quiet. Ben stopped his sobbing and looked up at Chris. "W-What happened?"

"I dunno…maybe he ran out of ammo." Chris replied as he moved to peak out at the alien. He froze when there was nothing there except the crashed pod.

"CHRIS!" Ben screamed as he grabbed his brother's shirt.

Ben jumped and turned around quickly only to be greeted by a large gun in his face. The light purple frog alien stood there.

"Don't…move a muscle…pekoponians!"

Chris gripped Ben and quickly pulled the six-year-old behind him. He was the big brother and he had to protect him at any cost. Ben cried hysterically behind his elder brother.

"W-What do you want from us?" Chris asked.

"Where is…the rest of my…platoon!?" The frog demanded with his gruff voice.

"P-Platoon?! I don't know; neither of us do!"

The frog glared darkly at them through his cracked visor. "Then you must die…" He growled as he aimed at the boys.

"Big brother!" Ben cried as he gripped Chris and Chris gripped him protectively in response.

"Leave my little brother out of this!" Chris yelled, but then noticed the look on the alien's face. He was staring at them rather oddly.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly the alien went flying as he was kicked with great force. He slammed into some shrubs.

Ben and Chris looked up and gasped. "BIG SISTER!"

Alexandria stood there, eying the alien with pure rage. "In the house…NOW!" She ordered.

Ben and Chris quickly obeyed and ran inside, slamming the glass door shut and watching from the living room window. The alien got up as fragments of his visor fell off, exposing his eye as he stared maliciously at Alexandria.

He shot at her but she dodged quickly. He then unleashed a fury of bullets against her. Alexandria moved and dodged the shots, getting slightly grazed a few times. She spun and kicked him again, sending him slamming into the pod and finally dropping his weapon. Alexandria picked up the weapon and aimed at him.

"Checkmate." She said darkly.

The light purple frog sat there on his knees, panting heavily. He stared at her angrily. "Damn Pekoponian…"

"You threatened the two most precious things in my life; my little brothers!" She hissed at him.

The alien stared at her in surprise before looking over at the two boys watching from the window. "Your…brothers?"

"Yes, my six and eleven year old siblings who I raised after our parents abandoned us. I'll gladly die for them if it means they can continue living and I'll eliminate anyone that dares to threaten their lives."

The alien's gaze moved downwards to the ground quietly.

"What's your name?"

"…Garuru…"

"Alexandria."

"…You love them dearly…your brothers."

Alexandria paused for a second but aimed at his head. He still didn't look up at her. It was almost as if he was in a trance or lost in another world, or maybe too injured to put up anymore resistance. She glanced over his smaller form. He was in very rough shape and her couple kicks had obviously made it worse.

Alexandria glanced over at Chris and Ben, wondering if she really wanted to splatter his brains in front of them. "…Hey."

He glanced up at her only to be struck in the head and knocked face down into the ground unconscious.

"Take a nap."


End file.
